


That's The Truth

by RatingHyperion



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Sadness, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatingHyperion/pseuds/RatingHyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos and Lalna spend a lot of time arguing but what happens when it gets too much for one of them?<br/>Song: That's The Truth<br/>Band: McFly</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for wanting to read! I've been working on creating songfics and improving them and as for Yogfics, I've been working on them as they aren't something I write regularly. Please enjoy, leave feedback etc. You don't have to but it would be nice to know what you think.

Lalna walked into the small wooden house he shared with Xephos and he knew it was extremely late at night. He hoped that he was asleep and didn’t want to wake him if he was but he knew that was highly unlikely. Like himself, Xephos was a workaholic. He spent all his time working. The flickering light of the torch behind him filled the room with a shadow. “Where have you been? It’s incredibly late” a voice asked. Lalna winced slightly, knowing who the voice belonged to.  
“I was out getting supplies” he didn’t sound so sure of himself and he knew the spaceman would pick up on it.  
“Oh really? Because we have enough supplies to last us weeks. Where have you been all night?” Xephos demanded.  
“I feel like I’ve been put on trial with you, Xeph. I was out for a walk. Can I not do that anymore?” he asked, annoyance lacing his words. He hated being questioned. He knew that something was wrong and he was the one accused. He hated it.  
“Lalna, I can smell the alcohol on you. Don’t bullshit me” Xephos was getting angry at this point. He was beginning to feel betrayed and he didn’t like it.  
“You know what? I can’t wait for you to finally hear the truth. You keep questioning me and not trusting me. When you hear the truth in my words, let me know ‘cause I shouldn’t have to plead my case” Lalna snapped. He grabbed some food, his pickaxe and a few other supplies before walking out the door. 

The one thing that the scientist was aware of was the fact that some of Xephos’ friends, Ridgedog being the main culprit, were feeding him lies. The blonde shook and forced back the tears that were threatening to spill over. He knew that Ridge had feelings for the spaceman and he didn’t want to lose Xephos to him. He wrote a note quickly on some paper that read:  
If you listen to things that your friends say, you’re gonna be lonely. How can you treat me like that when I gave my all to you? ‘Cause I haven’t been messing around, I would never go out and do the things that you don’t want me to do because I can tell you right now that you’ll never find the evidence on me and that’s the truth.  
He slid the note under the door and walked off quickly. When he knew he was out of earshot, he sat down behind a tree and began to cry. He hated it when they fought and it was getting worse and worse. Once he had spent all his tears, he headed to one place he knew he would be welcome for the night. 

He headed toward Sjin’s house and thought about everything that was happening. “There’s no saving us now, I’m just doing this to clear my name” he muttered to himself sadly. He knocked on the mahogany door and waited for an answer. He didn’t enjoy waking people in the middle of the night but he had no choice. Sjin answered the door and looked at Lalna sleepily. “What’s going on?” he murmured. Lalna explained everything and Sjin held the door open for him, letting him walk inside quietly. “Spare bedroom. Top floor. You’re welcome to stay as long as you need” he gave him a warm, sympathetic smile and showed him upstairs to the room. Lalna walked into the room and thanked Sjin as he closed the door and clambered onto the bed. He curled himself up into a ball and hugged one of the pillows as he missed the warmth of his spaceman beside him. 

As dawn broke, Sjin knocked the door gently and opened it. Lalna wiped his bright red eyes and looked at him sadly. “Oh Lalna. I don’t know what to say really. Are you sure there’s no way you can fix this?” he asked gently as he put down a tray of food for breakfast on the end of the bed. The scientist took the tea and sipped it.  
“I don’t know. He never listens and ‘cause of that, I shouldn’t have to plead my case. There’s so much love to save and he doesn’t want to listen to me or listen to the truth. In all honesty, I think we’re over” he whimpered quietly. He put the mug down and hugged his knees tightly. Sjin hugged him quickly and whispered something in his ear. He left the room and Lalna heard him leave the house. He ate breakfast quietly and then curled himself back up, trying to get some sleep.

He must have fallen asleep as what felt like an eternity later, he was awoken and saw Sjin standing over him. “Come downstairs. Xephos and you need to talk this out” he said gently but demandingly.  
“Sjin I do--”  
“Don’t argue with me. Come downstairs when you’re ready” he interrupted. Lalna nodded and sat up groggily. He wiped his eyes, fixed his hair and headed down the wooden steps to the lower levels of the house. His heart stopped briefly when he saw Xephos sat at the table, fiddling with his hands.  
“Um, hi” he said quietly, looking at the floor and shuffling his feet. Sjin led Lalna to a seat opposite Xephos and sat at the end of the table.  
“You two really need to fix your relationship. You keep fighting and its not healthy. Just talk it out okay?” Sjin sighed gently. It was no secret that they fought a lot. It happened all the time, especially when they were working. 

Things were going well while they spoke. That was, until one name came up. Ridgedog. Lalna had a burning hate for the demi-god who was trying to steal him. “I need a lawyer just to talk because they’re telling you what to say Xeph! I can’t do anything without you getting pissed off and upset at me!”  
“They aren’t doing anything. They’re my friends and they give me advice. Besides, why do you care? You never talk to me about anything!”  
“Because you’re always so wrapped up in your bloody work and Ridgedog, you never have time for me!” Lalna yelled. Xephos winced at his words. The scientist had really hit a nerve with what he said. “I never get to see you. I go for walks to try and kill some time because I never know when you’re going to come home. You think I don’t talk to you? You’re never around for me to talk to you” he hissed angrily. Xephos looked down at the table and traced the faint pattern on the wood.  
“This is why we fight? Because we never see each other because of work and Ri-- Other people?” he asked gently. Lalna took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He nodded. “I’m sorry, Lalna. I never meant--”  
“Save it. I can’t do this anymore. We’re done, Xeph. I love you more than anything but I can’t do this. I can’t handle the fact that you’ll never love me in return because I’m not as powerful or influential as some entities but I’ve always loved you.”

Lalna stood up and walked out the room. He headed upstairs to grab his things and headed back down again, ready to leave the farm. “I’ll send someone to get my things. I’m sorry it didn’t work out and I’m sorry I’m not good enough” he whispered, kissing the top of the spaceman’s head. “I love you and I’m sorry. And that’s the truth” he sniffled, walking out the front door and closing it behind him. Sjin watched helplessly and felt his own heart break for the pair.  
“I love you too, Lalna” Xephos whispered. 

And just like that, they were both alone.


End file.
